Indirect lighting methods are used with a number of different fixtures. In a number of cases, indirect lighting is achieved by using an architectural coffer with a lighting pendant (also called a light source) that hangs underneath and directs light toward the architectural coffer. The light reflects off the coffer toward the space away from the architectural coffer. With the popularity of LEDs, LED-based lighting fixtures may be used for indirect lighting applications.